


Yahaba's type

by mimi_cee



Series: Getting Together with Haikyuu!! [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, F/M, Funny, High School, Humor, Reader-Insert, Romance, Volleyball, next gen captains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimi_cee/pseuds/mimi_cee
Summary: Although Y/n was known as the clown friend, she wasn’t very comfortable around Yahaba. But that started to change when she saw him awkwardly practising his tosses by himself.(Part of a series of cute and funny getting together stories where I try to practise creating characters and plotlines by taking match up requests on Tumblr.)
Relationships: Yahaba Shigeru/Reader
Series: Getting Together with Haikyuu!! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648759
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't know, a match up request is where someone tells me a description of themselves and I match them up with a Haikyuu character. But in my case, I don't necessarily choose the character I think will suit them best. I choose based on the best plot I can come up with.
> 
> If you're one of my user subscribers, sorry that this isn't a tsukiyachi story. The stories in this series will still be cute and funny like Accidental Confession.
> 
> Here's the person's description:  
> Hi I’m here for a match up request~ I’m tall (about 1.80) with blonde middle length hair & light brown eyes I’m a bit plump (usually thin but lately I’ve put on some weight) & sometimes I get self conscious about it 😬 been playing volleyball for 10 years as a middle blocker & my team’s ace ☺️ I also enjoy drawing a lot whenever I have free time Im THAT clown friend who gets really happy whenever people laugh with my jokes & I try to cheer people up that way whenever I see someone being down -🦋

“Can I have your number?”

Y/n unintentionally let a smirk out as she heard Yahaba ask that of her best friend. She knew that the result wasn’t going to be pretty but she figured that he’d be getting what he deserved.

“Oh. Okay,” Chiaki replied with an innocent smile.

As Yahaba handed his phone to her to enter her number, Y/n noticed that he felt a shiver run up his spine. She glanced at the boy who sat at the back of their classroom, waiting for him to make his move. “Let me guess,” said Y/n with a smirk. “She’s your type?” Chiaki was a slim and tiny girl with short black hair. In contrast, Y/n was tall and slightly plump with medium length blond hair.

“Oh, Kyo-chan!” Chiaki smiled at the boy who approached them from behind. “Why aren’t you sitting at your desk?”

Yahaba stared at Chiaki like she was crazy, but Y/n wasn’t surprised. With Kyotani Kentaro’s reputation, nobody would dare to call him Kyo-chan - except for his girlfriend of course.

After Kyotani glared at Yahaba, Yahaba surrendered his phone to him as if asking for mercy. Kyotani had the urge to smash his phone right there but Chiaki smiled at him and told him not to do anything rash. “He’s your friend, right?” she asked. “It’s fine if he has my number.” With that answer, Kyotani reluctantly gave the phone back.

“I thought I was going to die,” Yahaba mumbled to himself after he released his breath. Y/n just snickered at his reaction. After Yahaba recovered, he asked Kyotani, “Do you still go to the community center?”

“Why would I still go there?” asked Kyotani.

“Just wondering,” Yahaba simply replied.

Y/n didn’t think much of Yahaba’s question until the following week. Her dad had gotten a cold and asked her to manage the volleyball group for him. He knew that he could rely on her for that since she was the captain of her school’s team and had been playing for years.

When their volleyball association wrapped up for the night, Y/n packed up her belongings and left. But she realized that she had forgotten her knee pads on the gym floor, so she walked back to the community center to retrieve them. She didn’t expect to see Yahaba in the gym when she got there.

She watched as his practised his tosses. She still had the urge to play, even though everyone else from her dad’s volleyball association had already left. But she hesitated since she didn’t know Yahaba very well and had always felt uncomfortable around him. She did know that he was the captain and main setter for the boys’ volleyball team though.

“Ack!” Yahaba said as he froze when he saw Y/n at the entrance of the gym. “How long have you been standing there?”

“Enough to see that you were practising your tosses,” laughed Y/n. She had watched him throw the ball to himself and volley to his imaginary hitters. It looked kind of awkward for him to practise like that, so she decided to help him out a bit. “I can throw the ball to you and spike your tosses if you’d like me to,” she said with a grin.

“Do you even know how to play volleyball?”

“I’m the ace on the team, you idiot!” she told him. Although, she wasn’t really surprised he had forgotten that she was on the team. Even though she had to present a speech before the whole school on clubs day as captain, she knew he had only paid attention to the girls that caught his interest.

“Oh, sorry,” he replied. “What are you doing here though?”

“I was going to ask you that,” said Y/n. “Why don’t you just practise at the school gym?”

Yahaba looked away, not really wanting to answer her question. Y/n figured that he didn’t want his team to know how hard he was working for some reason. So with a mischievous grin, she picked up a volleyball and threw it at him.

“Hey! What was that?” Yahaba complained. He blocked the ball with his arms so that it wouldn’t hit his face.

“I was expecting you to be able to set the ball to me,” laughed Y/n. “You’re supposed to be a great setter, right?” But the words she said to tease him and make him laugh looked like it had hit his sore spot. Just when she started to regret it, Yahaba volleyed the ball toward her face.

“You were supposed to spike that one, Ace,” he said with a smirk. Y/n laughed at his comeback and properly tossed a ball to him this time.

The two of them practised together at the community center over the next few days. Y/n would run up to the net at different locations: left, middle, right, and other locations in between. Yahaba also practised setting from various spots on the court in cases where he wouldn’t get a good pass. This was all to help him practise the precision in his sets so that he wouldn’t give a toss that was too long or short during a game.

Since Y/n was a middle blocker, they also practised quick sets since she had experience with them. This was good practice for her as well since she had to learn to adjust to his sets. She had gotten too used to her setter.

“I think your sets have been getting better, but shouldn’t you do this with one of your teammates?” asked Y/n.

Yahaba just ignored her question and instead said, “Here, give me your number,” as he handed his phone to her.

Y/n looked at him in disbelief, “Are you seriously trying that again?” she asked with a laugh. “Didn’t you learn anything from last time?”

“Why do you have a boyfriend?” he asked with a smirk.

“No,” Y/n replied with a pout.

“I’m not hitting on you,” he clarified. “It’s just handy to be able to practise with you.”

Y/n didn’t really like how he worded that, but gave him her number anyway. “Fine. It’s good practice for me too anyway.”

Y/n later learned more about the boys’ team. She never really watched their games since she was too focused on the girls’ team and improving her own skills. From Watari, she had heard about Oikawa and how Yahaba had to fill in his shoes. Oikawa had the ability to draw out his team’s potential as a setter and it seemed like Yahaba struggled to be like that.

Yahaba and Y/n continued to text each other to see when they were free to practise some more. Y/n started to gradually get more comfortable around him and started being the goof ball she usually was.

“Can I have your notes?” Y/n asked Yahaba one day in class.

“What? Why do you need them?” he questioned. “You probably have better notes than I do.”

“Just give me your notebook.” When Y/n got his notebook, she ran out of the classroom with a goofy smile. Later when she returned his notebook, Yahaba raised an eyebrow, wondering why she was trying to hold back a grin. He decided not to care about it - until he accidentally let out a loud laugh in the middle of a lesson.

“Sorry, sir,” he apologized to the teacher. He tried to keep his mouth from letting out another laugh. Y/n looked away from the scene, trying to keep her own laughter as quiet as possible. In his notebook, she had doodled an ugly version of Yahaba with Oikawa’s hair, saying, “I believe in all of you.” Further down the page was a drawing of Yahaba trying to call each member of the team by their nickname with each of them giving him a look of disgust.

The teacher continued the lesson but Y/n glanced at Yahaba to see him with his head down and still shaking from holding his laughter. Y/n was glad that he found it funny. She was a bit worried because she was poking fun at him and his senpai. Seeing that it cheered him up made her feel giddy.

“You don’t need to be like Oikawa :),” she had written on the bottom of the page. Yahaba looked at her with a smile of appreciation. She smiled back. But then she remembered something that Yahaba said in their second year of high school.

_“I only like short, skinny girl,” said Yahaba._

_“You really are a shallow guy,” commented Kyotani._

_“Well, I never denied it.”_


	2. Chapter 2

Yahaba took a glance at the second floor before their practice match had started. As they warmed up for the match, he felt like his serves and sets were on point today. He was glad that his setting practice with Y/n had paid off. Chiaki and Y/n decided to watch their game today when Chiaki heard about it. She wanted to know what kind of teammates Kyotani had and wondered how they treated him. Y/n came along as well, which was probably the first time she had ever watched their games. But there were times when he wondered if she should have come.

The match started off with Yahaba’s serve. After bouncing the ball a couple of times, he threw the ball in front of him and ran up to it for his jump serve. But as it hit the top of the net, he held his breath until the volleyball had fallen onto the opponent’s side of the court. He let out a sigh of relief. But that didn’t last long because he heard Y/n shouting at the top of her lungs. “Kya~~! You’re so cool, Yahaba!”

Yahaba quickly turned his head up to her direction to see her laughing her head off. He got a bit annoyed at her since he knew she was just messing around. She wouldn’t have been impressed by his jump serve because she knew how to do one as well. Also, getting a point from a net serve already wasn’t very cool in itself. She was probably just mimicking Oikawa’s fan girls that he had told her about. Now he regretted ever telling her about them.

He gave her a smirk just before his next serve. He made sure she was still watching him. His next serve was a powerful one that he aimed at the other team’s spike-haired libero. When the libero missed his serve, he gave Y/n a smug grin. In response, she gave him a thumbs up and smiled.

“Well someone is showing off again,” said Kindaichi. Yahaba straightened up, remembering that he was in the middle of a match.

“What did you expect?” commented Kunimi. “He’s always been like that.”

As Yahaba got the ball back and walked back to the serving line, Y/n yelled out, “You’d better not miss your next serve!” She then said with a laugh, “Otherwise I’ll expose all of your secrets!”

Yahaba flinched at the thought. He didn’t want his team to know how much he had been practising outside of their usual practices.

“Since when have they been close?” Watari asked Kyotani. He just shrugged in response.

Yahaba didn’t expect them to notice that they were more comfortable with each other now. But with how Y/n was treating him, he shouldn’t have been surprised. The two of them had unintentionally continued to practise with each other for the past few months. He wasn’t planning on continuing their practices together, but he saw how much he had improved because of them.

When their opponents were able to get their first point, Seijoh got ready to receive their serve and attack. But when Yahaba set the ball to Kyotani, it was too high for him to reach. Luckily, Kunimi was somehow able to cover for him, even though it gave the other team a chance ball.

The next few times Yahaba tried to set, he kept on messing up. His fingers felt stiff. He didn’t know what was wrong because he had felt great during the warm up. Yahaba started to feel frustrated because he knew he was failing his team and they needed him. He was now their starting setter and captain. How were they supposed to beat Karasuno the next time around if he was already screwing up this match? He started to wonder if all of the extra practice with Y/n was useless.

Suddenly, he heard Y/n yell out a cheer. “Go, go, let’s go, let’s go, Dateko!”

The court was silent as they stared at the second floor to where Y/n stood. The Seijoh players were the first to break the silence with their laughter.

“What the heck is wrong with her?” said Kindaichi while he laughed hard enough for tears to come out of his eyes.

“Not only is she not cheering for us, but we’re not even playing against Dateko!” added Watari as he held his stomach while laughing.

Yahaba covered his laughter with his mouth. He also found it hilarious but he was equally embarrassed by her. She must have noticed that he was starting to panic. The rest of the team was doing well except for him

As the rest of the court continued to laugh, Y/n justified her actions by saying that their cheer was catchy. She even sang along when her own team played a match against them. She thought it was a lot better than their school’s cheer.

Yahaba then saw the referee remove the whistle from her mouth and turned to Y/n. “Y/n! If you disrupt this match again, you’ll be kicked out and you’ll have to run a hundred laps around the school during next practice!”

Y/n stood up straight and replied, “Yes, ma'am!” She pretended to zip her mouth to show that she had understood.

“I forgot that we got the girls’ team’s coach as the ref,” Kindaichi mentioned to Kunimi.

“If she’s the team’s captain, it must be pretty chaotic with her there,” added Kunimi.

Yahaba felt a bit of second-hand embarrassment from what Y/n just did. But because of her joke, he was able to calm down.

He realized how cold his fingers were. As he breathed on his hands, he remembered when he had jammed his fingers at the community center. Y/n had taken his hands and worried over them. He remembered how soft and warm her hands had been. So even though Yahaba had been trying to warm up his hands, he felt his cheeks heat up instead.

After the practice match had ended, Yahaba walked off the court and grabbed his water bottle for a drink. Y/n walked down from the second floor and the tall middle blocker from the other team approached her.

“We should go to the udon place that’s nearby,” stated the intimidating guy with a large build.

“Oh,” said Y/n with a nervous smile. “I’m not really interested.”

“But it’s really good!” he continued to insist.

Yahaba walked up to the guy who was pestering Y/n and tried to stare him down even though he was more than two meters tall. “She said she’s not interested,” Yahaba sternly told him. It’s not like he hadn’t dealt with troublesome people before. He didn’t want Y/n to deal with him by herself.

“What are you doing?” asked Y/n as she raised an eyebrow. “He’s a friend from junior high.” She continued to explain that a group of them were planning a reunion. She had said she wasn’t interested because she didn’t really like udon. She was more of a rice person.

_“Ugh, this is so embarrassing,”_ Yahaba thought to himself.

“Sorry Hyakuzawa,” Y/n apologized with a smile. Kindaichi and Kunimi snickered at Yahaba for trying to be cool. He just told them to shut up.

As Yahaba walked away from the scene, Kyotani leaned on the wall with his arms crossed. “So what happened to having a type?” he asked with a smirk. He still held a grudge against him after all these months.

“Ugh, I don’t have one, okay?” Yahaba responded in frustration.

*****

After another night at the community center, Y/n plopped on her bed out of exhaustion. Her mom scolded her to at least take a shower. She did what she was told and got ready for bed. She checked her phone and saw a couple of texts from Yahaba.

Yahaba: Did you get home okay?

Yahaba: Since you’re not replying, I’ll just go sleep now. Night.

There was also another text that had appeared about an hour later.

Yahaba: I hope you dream of me <3

Y/n especially blushed at the last one. She didn’t remember him being a flirt. She knew there was no way he meant that. But a silly grin still formed on her mouth as she tried to lay on her bed to sleep. Unfortunately, it turned out that she was right. The next morning she saw one more text from him.

Yababa: I’m sorry! My sister texted that! Ignore that last one!

She knew that she should have known better. She sighed. It was harder to get over her growing crush on him.

She took a second look at the texts. She realized that he must have been exhausted for his sister to have the opportunity to use his phone. She wondered if they should cut down on their practices together.

Later at school, Y/n asked Chiaki if she was still free to come over for some home karaoke. She replied that she was.

“Can I come?” asked Kyotani.

Y/n had to blink a few times before she excitedly asked, “You want to sing?! Are you serious?!”

“No, I want to watch Chiaki sing.” Kyotani replied.

“Well that makes a lot more sense,” she laughed.

“Did you want to come?” Kyotani asked Yahaba.

“Why would I want to come?” asked Yahaba.

“You should come too! It’ll be fun!” said Y/n.

Kyotani didn’t really care was his response would be so he started to walk away with Chiaki. But Yahaba decided to tag along anyway.

When they arrived at Y/n’s house, her dad greeted Yabaha. But he flinched when Kyotani realized that he had been going to the community center.

“I guess your secret is out,” laughed Y/n. Since Kyotani knew her dad as well, he nodded to greet him.

The four of them sat in the living room. Kyotani and Chiaki sat on the large couch and Yahaba took the other end. Y/n set up the karaoke machine.

Chiaki sang a ballad beautifully. Y/n belted out a different song and sung badly on purpose. “Yay! I got a 68!” cheered Y/n. Her best friend found the whole thing hilarious like usual. Yahaba wondered why he came in the first place.

When Chiaki started to whistle to one of the songs, Y/n tried to whistle too. She couldn’t whistle at all. But she was being stubborn and kept trying anyway.

“You look stupid,” said Yahaba. “You’re getting your spit everywhere.” In response, she purposely got closer to him to tease him some more. “Ugh! Stop doing that!”

But Y/n still didn’t stop. It was kind of fun annoying him and the other two found it hilarious. Yahaba didn’t know how to make her stop. So he kissed her.

Y/n froze. She didn’t understand what had just happened. Yahaba smirked at her. But then his attempt to look cool failed him and his face became just as red as hers.

“W- What was that?!” Y/n freaked out. “Why would you do that?!” She tried to cover her blush with her hands. “You should only do that to someone you like!”

Yahaba looked away as he replied, “So it’s fine then.” He hid his face with his hands when Y/n realized that he admitted to liking her.

“B- But,” she continued to panic, “I’m not even your type.”

“I don’t have a type anymore,” he replied. “It’s just you.”

For once, Y/n was silent. She was trying to process the whole thing. She never expected Yahaba to like her back. She then smiled at the thought that he liked her enough for his type to be irrelevant over these past few months.

She took the seat beside him and inched a bit closer. The two still couldn’t make eye contact with each other. They both tried to steal a glance from each other, but when their eyes met, they quickly turned away again. Kyotani and Chiaki just stared at their awkwardness.

“Yahaba,” Y/n’s dad said in a deep voice. Y/n and Yahaba both flinched, not realizing that her dad was there. “I was wondering when you’d finally say something,” he said with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! I actually had a hard time getting “clown funny” down. Other types of funny come more naturally to me (like sarcastic, teasing, and punny.) So I got some ideas from the webtoon Odd Girl Out with Mirae as a character model.
> 
> Check out my other stories too. :) I’m hoping to build a collection of them with these requests.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it so far.


End file.
